Fervor
by YGarcia
Summary: Noah y Niklaus lo comparten absolutamente todo, incluyendo sus mujeres. Cuando conocen a Elena, Noah comienza a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, enfermo de celos y de una poderosa obsesión que lo traicionan y sobrepasan hasta perder el control. Noah no quiere compartir a Elena con nadie. -Secuela de Éxtasis.
1. Chapter 1

**********_**Declaimer: Adaptacion de la Secuela y Segunda Historia de la Trilogia Sin Aliento de Maya Bank. ********_**Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********_**********

**********************-****Secuela de Éxtasis.**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

**_Noah, Damon y Niklaus son tres de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país. Están acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que desean. Absolutamente todo. En el caso de Noah, es una mujer cuyos encantos lo pillan por sorpresa…_**

**_ Noah Puckerman, Niklaus Mikaelson y Damon Salvatore han sido amigos y socios de negocios durante todas sus vidas. Ellos son poderosos e irresistiblemente sexys. Además Noah y Nik lo comparten absolutamente todo, incluyendo sus mujeres. Cuando conocen a Elena, Noah comienza a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, enfermo de celos y de una poderosa obsesión que lo traicionan y sobrepasan hasta perder el control. Noah no quiere compartir a Elena con nadie. Está obsesionado con ser el único hombre en su vida y está dispuesto incluso a poner en juego su amistad de años con Niklaus. Elena será únicamente suya. Incluso si esto significa darle la espalda a su mejor amigo._**

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo Uno**

Noah Puckerman tocó en el hombro Damon Salvatore y cuando Damon se volvió, Noah sonrió.

"Ya has acaparado a mi hermana lo suficiente. Ahora es mi turno para bailar con ella. "

Damon no parecía contento con la interrupción. Él y Rachel habían estado sólidamente pegados el uno al otro durante la última hora, pero a regañadientes, dio un paso atrás y Rachel sonrió radiantemente cuando Noah tomó el lugar de Damon.

Todo el salón de baile del hotel Bentley fue decorado para la Navidad, un guiño al hecho de que por encima de todo, Rachel amaba la Navidad, y también era un hecho bien conocido de que Damon haría cualquier maldita cosa para que su nueva prometida estuviera feliz. Y, bueno, Damon se movía con rapidez cuando quería algo, si no otra cosa. Había comenzado la planificación de la fiesta de compromiso en el momento en que consiguió poner su anillo en el dedo de Rachel. Casi como si tuviera miedo de que ella cambiara de opinión a menos que llevara a cabo la fiesta inmediatamente.

Fue muy divertido para Noah ver a su amigo en nudos por una mujer. El hecho de que la mujer en cuestión era la hermana de Noah era un poco raro, pero Rachel era feliz y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

"¿Estás pasándolo bien, nena?" Noah preguntó mientras ella se dio la vuelta en la pista de baile.

Todo su rostro se iluminó.

"Es fantástico, Noah. Todo el asunto. Es positivamente mágico. No puedo creer que Damon hizo esto de manera tan rápida. Es sólo. . . perfecto".

Noah le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me alegro de que estés feliz. Damon será bueno para ti o voy a patear su culo. Yo ya lo he dejado claro. "

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Si no es bueno para mí, no es de ti de quien él tiene que preocuparse. Voy a ser yo la que pateé su culo".

Noah echó atrás la cabeza y rió.

"No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Le has hecho trabajar por ello. Yo tengo que admirar eso".

El rostro de Rachel se convirtió sombrío y Noah frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podría haber posiblemente hecho a ella tan grave, en una noche que debería estar en la luna.

"Sé que has hecho un montón por mí", dijo en voz baja. "Siempre me he preguntado si la razón por la que no te has casado y tenido hijos propios es por mi culpa".

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Tal vez ahora tu puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí, y lo sabes. . . "

"No, no lo sé", dijo. Luego sacudió la cabeza. "¿Estás loca, Rachel? En primer lugar, sólo porque te vas a casar no significa que voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti y velar por ti. Eso es un hecho, así que superarlo. En segundo lugar, ¿no te parece que si me hubiera casado antes de ahora, sobre todo cuando eras más joven, habría facilitado las cosas, Para ti y para mí? Tu habrías tenido una figura materna en vez de estar pegada a un prepotente, hermano sobre protector como tu única fuente de apoyo".

Ella se detuvo en medio del baile y le echó los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No me arrepiento de una sola cosa acerca de la forma en que me criaste, Noah. No, de una sola cosa. Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo y siempre estaré muy agradecida por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí. "

Él le devolvió el abrazo, aún sacudiendo la cabeza. Loca. Destornillada total. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad por su inminente matrimonio con Damon, y ahora quería que todos los que le importaban se vieran envueltos en ese mismo resplandor. Dios le ayude. Él y Nik probablemente deberían estar la esquivando y corriendo.

"No fue un sacrificio, Rachel. No tengo una sola queja tampoco. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que yo no quería casarme y tener hijos? "

Ella se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y luego su mirada bordeó a los lados para donde Nik estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación con Damon.

"Sí, supongo que sí."

Noah apenas reprimió un suspiro. Era obvio que Rachel tenía una muy buena idea de él y Nik y sus tendencias sexuales cuando se trataba de tener tríos con la misma mujer. No era exactamente algo que un hermano quería que su hermana supiera sobre su vida sexual, pero ahí estaba. No iba a disculparse por su estilo de vida, pero tampoco iba a entrar en una conversación al respecto con su hermanita.

"Jugar duro y vivir libre", dijo a modo de explicación.

Mía frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba. Noah rió.

"Es nuestro lema. Los tres de nosotros, Damon, yo y Nik. Sólo ha cambiado el juego para Damon. Eso no significa que Nik y yo estamos dispuestos a seguir su ejemplo".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por el amor de Dios. Haces que Damon suene como un marica".

Noah se aclaró la garganta.

"Si el zapato encaja. . . "

Rachel le golpeó en el hombro.

"¡Estoy yendo a decirle que dijiste eso!"

Noah rió de nuevo.

"El hombre probablemente admitirá que es un marica completo cuando se trata de ti. Y eso no es algo malo. Quiero que te trate bien".

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Nik entró, barriendo a Rachel en sus brazos.

"Mi turno", proclamó Nik. "Damon no va a esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la reclame, por lo que estoy consiguiendo mi baile ahora, mientras sus padres le han ocupado".

Noah se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Rachel en la frente.

"Esta es tu noche, nena. Quiero que la recuerdes siempre. Diviértete".

Su sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación.

"Gracias, Noah. Te quiero. "

Le tocó la mejilla y luego retrocedió mientras Nik se la llevó.

Noah se retiró al otro extremo de la habitación y dio un paso atrás, observando las idas y venidas en la fiesta. Era una fiesta pequeña lo que querían Damon y Rachel noche para celebrar su amor. Sonaba cursi como el infierno, pero entonces sólo tenía que mirar a los dos para saber que estaban completamente perdidos. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo al conectar con su pequeña hermana. Hay catorce años de diferencia entre ellos y él sabía muy bien cuáles eran las demandas sexuales de Damon. Se estremeció al recordar la escena a la que había entrado cuando había ido al apartamento de Damon varias semanas antes. Él necesitaba lejía para los ojos porque había sólo algunas cosas que un hermano nunca, nunca tenía que ver con respecto a su hermana pequeña. Él todavía tenía dudas sobre si Rachel sabía en qué diablos se estaba metiendo, pero Damon se volvía un pudín cuando se trataba de ella. Demonios, el hombre se humilló delante de la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York para recuperarla, por lo que Noah supuso que Rachel sería capaz de manejar lo que Damon demandaba.

Noah estaba a punto de no pensar en ello.

Él suspiró mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la multitud y el ambiente festivo. Rachel había sido un gran parte de su vida ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Había sido un uupppss en la vida de sus padres, un bebé no esperado, pero ella había sido adorada por él y sus padres. Cuando habían muerto, había sido un acontecimiento que altero la vida para él y su hermana.

En un momento en que había estado en la universidad y sólo se centraba en la cerveza, chicas y pasar un buen rato con Damon y Nik, se había visto obligado a asumir la responsabilidad su hermana de seis años de edad, Rachel. Damon y Nik habían sido una gran fuente de apoyo para él y tal vez en un montón de maneras para Rachel había, eso había cimentado su amistad.

Así que supuso que sólo era apropiado que él la estaba entregando al cuidado de su mejor amigo, ahora que era una adulta para hacer su propia vida.

Sería un ajuste para él, ahora que no era el único responsable de ella. No es que él planeara ir a ninguna parte, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ella estaba en una relación seria y ella no estaría volviéndose hacia él con sus problemas. Debería ser un alivio, pero en vez de eso se asentaba la tristeza en su pecho ante la idea de que su hermanita ya no lo necesitaba como una vez lo hizo.

Su mirada se posó en una mujer joven recogiendo vasos y platos de las mesas. Fue la segunda vez que sus ojos se habían asentado en ella esa noche, ella no había estado fuera mucho, sólo periódicamente para hacer limpieza. No era una de los meseros. Él no la había visto dando vueltas con bandejas de canapés o champagne. Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un delantal.

Él la miró un largo momento antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había interesado. Se miraba completamente fuera de lugar. Y no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le dio esa impresión.

Cuanto más tiempo la miraba, más pensaba que ella se veía como si debiera ser una de las asistentes a la fiesta. No limpiar para los participantes.

Llevaba el pelo con bordes levantados en un moño desordenado como Rachel llevaba a veces, aseguro con un clip, y el resultado era una masa sexy de pelo alborotado que le pedía a la mano de un hombre a tirar de él y liberarlo. Castaño claro, rizos rebeldes, algunos de los cuales habían huido de la pinza y se desplomaban por el cuello.

Ella era pequeña, no con curvas como usualmente le gustaban las mujeres. Reducida de caderas y pechos pequeños pero bastantes curvas forzando a su camisa blanca abotonada hasta ser tentador.

El resto de su cuerpo era pequeño. Casi frágil.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se entrego una visión de su rostro, contuvo la respiración. Su estructura era pequeña. Delicadamente. Altos pómulos prominentes, casi como si fuera por estar bajo de peso, y un mentón pequeño. Pero sus ojos. Jesús, los ojos. Ellos eran enormes en su por lo contrario pequeña cara. Una sombra brillante de marrón. Marrón frío, como mirada de hielo.

Ellos eran sorprendentes en contra del color castaño claro de su pelo. Ella era hipnotizante.

Luego se alejó a toda prisa, con los brazos tirando del peso de la bandeja que contenía todos los platos que había desaparecido de las mesas. Su mirada la siguió a través de la habitación hasta que desapareció por la puerta para el personal de cocina.

"No es tu gusto habitual," Nik murmuró a su lado.

Noah se apartó de su ensimismamiento y se volvió para ver que Nik ya había terminado su baile con Rachel. La breve mirada hacia la pista de baile le dijo que Damon había reclamado a Rachel y que los dos estaban una vez más sólidamente pegados entre sí. Los ojos de Rachel estaban encendidos de alegría y risa, y algo de su tensión anterior se alivio. Ella estaba en buenas manos. Y ella estaba feliz.

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando?", Dijo Noah, un filo en su voz.

"La chica que limpiaba las mesas. Te vi mirándola. Diablos, prácticamente la desnudabas con tus ojos".

Noah frunció el ceño y se quedó callado. Nik se encogió de hombros.

"Yo quiero jugar. Ella es caliente".

"No."

La negativa fue más enfática de lo que a Noah le hubiera gustado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde venia el énfasis, ni de porqué estaba repentinamente tenso.

Nik rió.

"Relájate. Ha pasado un tiempo. Voy a trabajar mi encanto".

"No te acerques a ella, Nik," gruñó Noah.

Pero Nik ya se había alejado en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Noah allí, con las manos en puños a los costados. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a explicar a su mejor amigo, un amigo con el que compartía regularmente a mujeres, que no quería a Nik a una milla de esta?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí el primer capítulo de la secuela espero les guste.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

Elena Gilbert se frotó las palmas de las manos en los desgastados pantalones y cerró los ojos por un breve instante, mientras se balanceaba delante del barreño que contenía todos los platos y vasos vacíos que había recogido del salón de fiestas.

Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Y hambrienta. La mejor parte de este curro —además de que pagaban en efectivo— era la comida. Tenía permiso para llevarse las sobras, y a juzgar por la cantidad de comida que salía y entraba de este lugar, iba a sobrar muchísima.

La gente rica siempre hacía las cosas en exceso. El reducido número de invitados no justificaba en lo más mínimo la cantidad de comida y bebidas alcohólicas que se estaban sirviendo. Elena se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Al menos conseguiría comer decentemente aunque todo fuera demasiado extravagante para su paladar.

Habría suficiente para Jeremy también.

Una ola de tristeza la arrolló y, a continuación, un sentimiento de culpa. No tenía derecho a sentirse así porque Jeremy hubiera vuelto. Él era así. Desaparecía durante días y luego reaparecía, normalmente cuando necesitaba un lugar en el que pasar la noche, una cara conocida. Comida. Dinero… especialmente dinero.

El pecho se le encogió porque sabía lo que hacía con el dinero que pedía aunque odiara hacerlo. Jeremy nunca la miraba a los ojos, sino que bajaba la mirada y le decía: _«Lena… Tengo esto._

_Necesito_…». Y eso era todo lo que decía. Ella le daba el dinero porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero odiaba la forma en que pronunciaba _«Lena»._ Odiaba ese apelativo, aunque una vez lo hubiera adorado porque se lo había puesto una persona que se preocupaba por ella.

Jeremy. La única persona en el mundo que había intentado protegerla de cualquier cosa. La única persona a la que le había importado.

Su hermano. No de sangre, pero sí para lo que realmente contaba. Era suyo al igual que ella era de él. ¿Cómo podría darle la espalda? No podía. Y no lo haría.

Se oyó un ruido tras la puerta de al lado, la que llevaba al callejón donde se sacaba la basura.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Jeremy apoyado contra el marco y la cabeza echada hacia atrás para controlar el callejón. Ese era Jeremy. Siempre con un ojo en la salida. Nunca se metía en ningún sitio sin precaución o una ruta de escape planeada.

—Lena —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se encogió, sabía por qué había venido. Sin decir nada se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y cogió los billetes arrugados que había guardado allí. La mitad por adelantado. La mitad de lo que cobraría por trabajar esa noche. Jeremy se quedaría esa mitad, y con la otra Elena tendría que salir adelante hasta que encontrara otro curro, que no sabía cuándo iba a ser.

Apresurándose hasta donde él se encontraba, Elena le puso los billetes en la mano y observó incómoda cómo su mirada se desplazaba lateralmente para no tener contacto visual directo con ella mientras se metía el dinero en los rasgados y rotos vaqueros. Su postura era incómoda. Sabía que Jeremy odiaba esto. Ella también lo odiaba.

—Gracias —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes dónde dormir esta noche?

No, no lo tenía pero no se lo iba a decir. Así que mintió.

—Sí.

Parte de su tensión se esfumó y asintió.

—Bien. Estoy en ello, Lena. Tendré un lugar para los dos pronto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Sabía que eso era lo que siempre decía, y también sabía que era una patraña.

Jeremy se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente. Durante un momento, ella cerró los ojos y se imaginó en otras circunstancias muy diferentes. Pero era inútil. La situación era la que era y desear que fuera otra era como caminar en el viento.

—Estaré pendiente de ti —le dijo.

Ella asintió. Y luego, cuando él empezó a mezclarse con las sombras del callejón, alzó la mirada y le dijo:

—Ten cuidado, Jeremy. Por favor.

Su sonrisa era tan sombría como la noche.

—Siempre, nena.

Elena lo observó marcharse mientras el nudo que sentía en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. Maldita sea. La rabia estaba ahí pero también sabía que era una emoción que no servía para nada. Cerró y abrió las manos repetidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras el desasosiego la invadía. La necesidad, el ansia. Luchó contra eso pero era una dura batalla. Una victoria que no estaba del todo fraguada. No había pensado en las pastillas en bastante tiempo, pero esta noche la necesidad estaba ahí, hambrienta y llena de dolor emocional.

La necesidad de olvidar. Ese pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que todo parecía mejor y resultaba más fácil lidiar con la realidad. Una tregua en la que las cosas podían ir mejor aunque solo fuera por unas pocas horas.

No podía volver a lo de antes. Había luchado muchísimo para salir de aquello y lo había perdido todo en el proceso. Algunos dirían que eso le daba más razón todavía para dejarse envolver lentamente en su oscuro pasado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ella ya no era esa persona.

—¿Tu novio?

La pregunta tan seca la asustó y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre que se hallaba de pie al otro lado de la cocina, con la mirada fija en ella.

Se trataba de uno de esos ricachones. Un invitado de la fiesta. Más que un invitado, ya que Elena lo había visto muy pegado a la pareja que celebraba su compromiso. Y Dios, el hombre era guapísimo. Refinado. De modales perfectos. Como si hubiera salido directamente de una revista que únicamente se dedicara a todo lo bonito y rebosante de dinero. Un mundo al que no pertenecía ni en sus mejores sueños.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones y continuó escrutándola con una pose indolente y arrogante. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella como si la estuviera juzgando, casi como si estuviera valorando si considerarla digna o no. Pero ¿de qué? ¿De su atención? Era un pensamiento ridículo.

Tenía el cabello rubio. Y ella nunca se había sentido muy atraída por los hombres rubios, pero el pelo de este hombre no era simplemente rubio. Tenía por lo menos cuatro tonalidades diferentes que iban del castaño claro al color del trigo y a todos los tonos intermedios. Era tan guapo que dolía mirarlo.

—¿Me vas a responder? —le preguntó amablemente.

En silencio, ella negó con la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, él se rio.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que no me vas a responder? ¿O que no es tu novio?

—No es mi novio —susurró.

—Menos mal —murmuró él.

Elena parpadeó con gran sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos mientras él se acercaba.

Rápidamente se movió hacia un lado para que no la atrapara contra la puerta. No se podía ir, así que huir no era una opción. Necesitaba muchísimo cobrar la segunda mitad de su paga y quería la comida.

Pero él se volvió a acercar a ella igual de rápido que antes, invadiendo su espacio hasta que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron erráticos y comenzó a mirar la puerta que daba al callejón. De repente ya no le importaba si cobraba o no.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Acaso importa?

Él se paró por un momento, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego dijo:

—Sí, importa.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la joven.

—Porque no tenemos la costumbre de follarnos a mujeres que no sabemos cómo se llaman —dijo abruptamente.

¡Hala! Esa afirmación era tan incorrecta que no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar. Levantó la mano automáticamente como defensa antes de que pudiera acercarse ni un milímetro más.

—¿Tenemos? —exigió—. ¿En plural? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A quién te refieres? Y yo no me voy a follar a nadie. Ni a ti. Ni a vosotros. Ni a ellos. Ni de coña.

—Noah te desea.

—¿Quién diablos es Noah?

—Y yo he decidido que te deseo.

Ella apenas pudo contener un gruñido de rabia. Apenas. Rechinó los dientes y luego decidió pasar al ataque.

—No voy a consentir acoso sexual en el trabajo. Voy a rellenar una hoja de reclamaciones y luego me piro de aquí.

Para su sorpresa, él se limitó a sonreír y luego levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Baja esos humos, cielo. No te estoy acosando. Te estoy haciendo una proposición. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Quizás en tu pueblo —señaló Elena.

Él se encogió de hombros como si particularmente no le importara que estuviera de acuerdo o no.

—¿Quién narices es Noah? —repitió—. ¿Y quién eres tú? No se le hace una proposición a una mujer sin darle antes el nombre. ¿Y tú tienes problemas con no saber el nombre de la mujer que quieres llevarte a la cama? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ni siquiera te has presentado.

Él se rio otra vez. El sonido de su risa era como música para sus oídos, la hacía sentirse bien y querer escucharlo para siempre. Era una risa despreocupada, y ella se sintió ofendida. Estaba tan celosa que quería quemarse de la envidia. Este era un hombre sin problemas. No tenía preocupaciones, excepto el saber con quién se iría a la cama después.

—Me llamo Niklaus. Y Noah es mi mejor amigo.

—Yo soy Elena —dijo de mala gana. Luego entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Y ambos me deseáis?

Él asintió.

—Sí. No es tan raro. Nosotros compartimos a las mujeres. Mucho. Hacemos tríos. ¿Alguna vez has hecho uno? Porque si no, te garantizo que haremos de ello una experiencia que no olvidarás.

Las fosas nasales se le abrieron.

—Sí, he hecho tríos. No es nada extraordinario.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Nik. Elena podía decir que lo había sorprendido. Él debería esperar que se la devolvieran cuando hacía proposiciones tan escandalosas como esta.

—Entonces a lo mejor te estás tirando a los hombres equivocados.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante la afirmación porque, ¿qué podía decir en respuesta? No había duda de que había tenido la costumbre de tirarse a los hombres equivocados. No era ningún secreto.

—Nik.

El sonido sonó explosivo en esa zona cerrada de la cocina. Elena volvió la cabeza y se encontró a otro hombre en la puerta arrancándole la piel a tiras a Nik con una mirada oscura y pensativa. Nik no parecía extremadamente molesto al darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba obviamente cabreado.

Elena sí lo estaba.

Este tío era el que ella había sorprendido mirándola cuando había salido a la terraza a recoger los platos y cubiertos de las mesas. Dos veces. Había sentido su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Quemándole la piel hasta que le recorrieron escalofríos de la intensidad. Si Nik resultaba más ligero, despreocupado, y con aires de ser un buen partido del tipo «soy rico, lo sé y no voy a hacer nada más que lo que me dé la gana», este hombre parecía… totalmente lo opuesto a Nik.

Intenso no era la palabra correcta. No se acercaba siquiera a describirlo. Parecía más un canalla, y ella conocía muy bien a los tipos como él. Tenía muchísima experiencia con hombres de la calle y en la misma calle, y tuvo el repentino pensamiento de que prefería lidiar con los diablos que ella conocía antes que con este hombre que la estaba atravesando con la mirada.

Tenía los ojos negros y el pelo oscuro. Un cabello realmente genial. Desordenado y rebelde, y era casi largo. Un mechón le caía por la frente y ella se lo imaginó apartándoselo con impaciencia sin importarle si se despeinaba más o no. Le caía por el cuello, y eso le daba una apariencia salvaje y desenfrenada que probablemente hacía que las mujeres quisieran intentar domarlo. Tenía la piel bronceada, pero no era ese bronceado falso que los atractivos chicos metrosexuales iban buscando.

Tenía una robustez firme a pesar de que toda su apariencia gritara riqueza y refinamiento tal y como lo hacía Nik. Pero era un tipo de refinamiento diferente.

Si Nik llevaba la riqueza como una segunda piel, como si siempre la hubiera tenido, este otro tío parecía como si la hubiera acumulado tarde y aún no estuviera tan cómodo con ella como Nik.

Era una valoración ridícula, pero era lo que le transmitía. Ese hombre tenía algo peligroso. Algo que la hacía estar atenta y no bajar la guardia.

—Noah. —Nik se dirigió a él amablemente—. Te presento a Elena.

Oh, mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Este era el tío del trío? ¿El mejor amigo de Nik? ¿El hombre que formaba el tercer vértice en la escandalosa proposición que Nik le acababa de hacer?

Los labios de Noah se tensaron y comenzó a acercarse. Elena instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

—La estás asustando —dijo Nik a modo de reprimenda.

Para sorpresa de Elena, Noah suavizó las facciones de su rostro pero aun así siguió atravesándolo con la mirada. Al menos no era a ella.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —dijo Noah con un tono de voz bajo y cabreado.

—Sí, bueno, pero no te escuché.

Elena estaba completamente confundida. Pero entonces Noah se volvió hacia ella y hubo algo en su mirada que hizo que se le cortara la respiración.

Interés.

No era la simple mirada que un hombre le dirigía a una mujer a la que solo se quería tirar. Era algo diferente a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. Y bueno, la había estado observando toda la noche. Lo sabía porque ella lo había estado observando también.

—Lo siento —comenzó Noah.

—¿La oferta incluye la cena? —soltó ella de repente.

Bethany se avergonzó por un instante, pero también supo por esa mirada que no quería que se fuera. No esta noche. Esta noche quería pasarla en el sol. Donde el tiempo era cálido y las cosas malas no pasaban. Quería una noche para olvidarse de su vida, de Jeremy y de todos los problemas que venían con ambos.

Este hombre le podía dar eso. Estaba completamente segura de ello. Y si venía con Nik, pues tendría que aceptarlo también.

No quería salir de este hotel y encontrarse con el frío y con lo que le esperaba fuera.

—¿Qué?

Noah se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Arqueó las cejas y la mirada se volvió mucho más penetrante, como si la estuviera desnudando de dentro afuera.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia Nik.

—Él dijo que queríais hacer un trío. Y yo pregunto si la oferta incluye cena.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Nik con un tono que dejaba entrever que había sido insultado.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —dijo antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Sabía que era una estupidez. Sabía que era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho nunca, pero no iba a retroceder.

—Tengo que terminar aquí primero —dijo mientras Noah se quedaba ahí, en silencio, taciturno, y sin apartar la mirada de ella ni una sola vez. No miró a Nik, ni a cualquier otra cosa. Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

—No —intercedió Nik—. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Cobraré la segunda mitad de la paga cuando termine. Así que tengo que quedarme.

—La fiesta está a punto de acabar. Damon no se va a quedar en esa maldita pista de baile cuando lo que de verdad quiere es a Rachel en casa y en su cama —continuó Nik—. Yo cubriré tu segunda parte de la paga.

Elena se enfrió y dio un paso atrás, el hielo pareció formársele en el rostro. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿Qué narices dices? —exigió Ash.

Y aun así, Noah se quedó ahí, en silencio y tan imponente, observándola todo el tiempo. Era perturbador. De repente, esa puerta que daba a la calle tenía mejor pinta que lo que le esperaba dentro.

—No estoy en venta —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que he pedido cenar. No debería haberlo hecho. Estabais pidiendo sexo. Pero no voy a cobrar por ello.

El dolor se adueñó de ella lentamente. Los recuerdos lejanos que no desaparecían. Las elecciones. Las consecuencias. Todo ello se unía y mezclaba hasta convertirse en una oscuridad turbia e impenetrable que la rodeaba. Un día. Un día en el sol. Pero el sol no era para ella. Nunca lo había sido.

Una maldición murmurada en voz baja salió de los labios de Noah. El primer sonido que había hecho después de una eternidad. Y entonces tensó la boca. Estaba enfadado.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nik y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado con él. Muy enfadado.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —soltó Noah apagando la voz—. Joder, tío. Tenías que haberme escuchado.

Esto se estaba poniendo peor. Evidentemente Nik quería acción. Noah, no. Nik quería acercarse a ella. Noah, no. ¿Podía llegar la situación a ser más humillante todavía?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo ella mientras retrocedía apresuradamente hasta que su ruta de escape por la puerta que llevaba al salón fuera segura.

E igual de rápido Noah apareció ahí, delante de ella como una barrera entre ella y su libertad. Estaba tan cerca que podía hasta olerlo, podía sentir su calor abrazándola, y se sentía tan bien que Elena quiso hacer algo tan estúpido como inclinarse hacia él para poder sentirlo justo sobre la piel.

A continuación, Noah deslizó los dedos por debajo de su barbilla con un gesto tan dulce que ella no pudo evitar corresponder y levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Termina el trabajo. Esperaremos. Luego cenaremos. ¿Quieres algo en particular? ¿Prefieres salir a cenar o mejor en la habitación del hotel?

Pronunció las preguntas con mucha suavidad. Sonaron como íntimas. Y en ningún momento miró a Nik ni una sola vez. Su mirada estaba fija en ella y ella estaba tan hipnotizada que no podía siquiera apartar los ojos de él. De repente olvidó que había cambiado de parecer sobre lo de acostarse con ellos.

Apartándose de la intensidad del momento, Elena bajó la mirada y comprobó la ropa que llevaba puesta. No había posibilidad alguna de ir a casa y cambiarse. No tenía casa, ni ropa. Y menos aún nada adecuado que pudiera llevar en cualquier sitio que esos dos tipos normalmente frecuentaran.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—En el hotel está bien, y no me importa. Si está caliente y bueno, me lo voy a comer. Nada demasiado extravagante. De hecho, lo que de verdad quiero es una hamburguesa. Y patatas fritas.

Mataría por ese menú ahora mismo.

—Y zumo de naranja —terminó de decir apresuradamente.

La diversión se reflejó en los labios de Nik, pero Noah seguía estando completamente serio.

—Hamburguesa. Patatas fritas. Zumo de naranja. Creo que puedo apañármelas —dijo Noah. Y entonces miró su reloj—. La gente se habrá ido en quince minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para acabar?

Ella parpadeó.

—Eh… no todo el mundo se habrá ido en quince minutos. Me refiero a que incluso si los invitados de honor se van, la gente siempre se queda después. Especialmente si hay comida y bebidas.

Él la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Quince minutos, Elena. Y se habrán ido.

Era una promesa, no había especulación por su parte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Treinta, quizá —supuso.

Noah la tocó otra vez. Deslizó los dedos por su mejilla y luego los subió hasta la sien, donde jugó con esos tirabuzones que se le habían salido de la horquilla.

—Entonces nos vemos en treinta minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Veinticinco minutos fue el tiempo que le llevó darse cuenta de que estaba completamente minutos para saber que había cometido un error enorme.

Elena se lavó las manos y luego hundió una en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sentir el tacto de los billetes doblados. La cocina se había quedado tranquila y la mayor parte de los empleados se había ido excepto aquellos que tenían que acabar de limpiar. Esa no era su obligación, menos mal. Su trabajo había acabado.

Dudó por un momento al mirar alternativamente la puerta que daba al callejón y la que la llevaría directa hasta Nik y Noah.

Noah no había mentido. El salón se vació en quince minutos. No estaba segura de cómo se las había apañado para conseguirlo, pero bueno, sí que parecía ser de esa clase de hombre que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba entre ella y una noche de sexo ardiente y buena comida era esa puerta.

La puerta que daba al callejón se abrió y uno de los empleados sacó una bolsa de basura y la tiró en el contenedor. Una racha de aire frío entró en la cocina y le caló hasta los huesos. Elena tembló mientras un escalofrío le recorría los brazos.

Esa era su otra opción. El frío. La soledad. Otra noche de inseguridad.

Visto de esa manera, la segunda puerta que se le ofrecía parecía su única opción lógica.

Se apartó del extremo de la encimera en la que estaba apoyada y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando llegó a ella, respiró hondo y se dejó llevar.

Noah la estaba esperando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con un hombro apoyado en la pared. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y la penetró tan rápidamente como el aire frío lo había hecho momentos antes. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el calor se extendió como fuego por sus venas sin control alguno.

—¿Estás lista?

Incluso antes de que ella respondiera, él se movió, se incorporó y se puso a su lado. Deslizó la mano por su nuca y comenzó a acariciarle la suave piel por donde le nacía el pelo con el dedo pulgar.

Joder… las caricias de este hombre eran letales.

—Nik está en la habitación encargándose de la cena.

Elena alzó la cara hasta Noah y lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

—El hotel es mío. Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para pasar la noche.

El hotel era suyo. De acuerdo, no es que no hubiera sabido ya que tanto él como Nik estaban estratosféricamente fuera de su alcance, pero escuchar esas palabras, «el hotel es mío», había reafirmado que debería haber elegido el frío antes que la calidez temporal.

—Obviamente no estoy vestida para esto —murmuró mientras se dirigían hasta los ascensores—.No tengo otra ropa… ni nada más aquí.

Elena quería reírse porque la conversación entera era absurda. Incluso sabiéndolo no habría podido vestirse bien porque no tenía nada. No tenía más que la esperanza de que el día siguiente fuera mejor que el anterior.

Los labios de Noah se arquearon de nuevo y los ojos le brillaron mientras la empujaba hacia el interior del ascensor.

—No necesitarás ropa. Ni… nada más.

Las manos de Elena temblaron y sus rodillas se sacudieron. Esta era su última oportunidad para retractarse. Noah se inclinó hacia delante para presionar el botón que los llevaría hasta la última planta del hotel. Las puertas aún estaban abiertas. Sería fácil salir, decir que había cambiado de opinión e internarse en el frío de la noche para abrazar lo que para ella era la realidad.

Noah, de repente, la miró inquisitoriamente, casi como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos en ese mismo momento. Se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato y pulsó con un dedo el botón de la última planta. Como ella no se movió, él se reincorporó y se echó contra la pared más alejada para seguir estudiándola mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo aún con la mirada puesta en ella.

Ella lo miró como si fuera tonto y él sonrió de nuevo. Dios, tenía una sonrisa letal. No era relajada y encantadora como la de Nik. Sonreír parecía ser algo natural para Nik, como si ya le viniera de fábrica el ser ese tipo abierto y ligón por el que las mujeres se volvían locas. Elena no tenía la impresión de que Noah fuera tan sonriente. Parecía ser mucho más serio que Nik. Y si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, ese aire melancólico e imponente la ponía mala, malísima. Porque era la clase de hombre con el que se sentiría segura durante la noche. Un hombre con el que una mujer se sentiría protegida.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa —murmuró cuando el ascensor se detuvo al llegar a la planta indicada.

Cuando fue a salir, Noah estiró el brazo para detenerla y luego la atrajo hasta sus brazos. Elena aterrizó contra su pecho y Noah inclinó la cabeza de manera que su boca estuviera cerca de la de ella. Tan cerca que ella podía sentir la estridente exhalación de su aliento.

—Elena, no tienes motivos por los que estar nerviosa —le dijo otra vez con la boca moviéndose de forma tentadora sobre la de ella.

Le recorrió la mejilla con un dedo hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios justo cuando el ascensor comenzó a quejarse porque las puertas se habían mantenido abiertas durante demasiado tiempo. Él lo ignoró, solo estaba centrado en ella, observándola y absorbiéndola como si pudiera llegar a introducirse en sus pensamientos. O como si quisiera hacerlo, al menos.

—Estoy bien —susurró Elena.

Y entonces Noah sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa sincera. No uno de esos amagos que hacían que pareciera que iba a sonreír o que estaba luchando contra ello. Era una sonrisa abierta, de oreja a oreja. Y Dios santo, el hombre tenía una dentadura preciosa. Perfecta. Inmensamente blanca. Una sonrisa de oro. Pero bueno, todo en él era perfecto. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Tanto que no hacía ni gracia.

Imágenes de _Pretty Woman _inundaron su mente. _Cenicienta_. Un cuento de hadas que duraba un solo día. Pero ella sabía que no debía soñar con finales felices. Los cuentos de hadas eran bonitos cuando se leían. Cuando se pensaban. Pero no eran ni remotamente realistas. Los cuentos de hadas no ocurrían para chicas como Elena.

Así que ella aprovecharía su única noche y mañana volvería a hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Vivir el presente, día a día, soportando lo que le viniera encima. Sobreviviendo.

Él le hizo un gesto para que saliera del ascensor, y nada más puso un pie fuera, Noah se colocó junto a ella y le pasó el brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura. La sensación era buena. Demasiado. Era demasiado fácil perderse en la fantasía. A este hombre no le importaba ella lo más mínimo. Solo quería sexo, y Bethany quería la calidez y la comida y un medio para olvidar su asquerosa existencia. Era un trato que podía asumir.

Un momento después, Noah abrió la puerta de una suite lujosa. Ella vaciló justo en la puerta al ver a Nik poniendo los platos de comida encima de una impecable mesa. Había tres cubiertos, y estaba claro que ella se sentaría entre ambos. Su vaso de zumo de naranja se erguía junto a un plato con una hamburguesa y patatas fritas, y a cada uno de los lados había dos platos con bistecs.

El olor a comida llegó hasta ella y su estómago se sacudió al instante. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y no había olido nada tan sabroso en su vida.

Nik se dio la vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa vaga mientras sus ojos rebosaban encanto.

—¿Lista para comer? —preguntó Nik.

Oh, sí. Estaba lista. Era todo lo que podía hacer para asentir calmadamente con la cabeza y no lanzarse directamente sobre la mesa y empezar a zamparse a bocados esa hamburguesa.

Noah le puso la mano en la espalda y la guio hasta la mesa. Elena cerró los dedos para disimular los temblores, se sentó en la silla y luego se pegó a la mesa y a ese delicioso plato que tenía frente a ella. Cogió el vaso de manera informal, como si no estuviera famélica ni muerta de ganas de hincarle el diente a la comida. Le dio un sorbo al zumo pero lo volvió a dejar en la mesa cuando el líquido llegó con fuerza a su estómago vacío.

Quizá saborear primero la comida sería la mejor opción.

Tener una hamburguesa, patatas fritas e incluso zumo de naranja era un lujo del que iba a disfrutar cada segundo.

Mientras Noah y Nik se sentaron cada uno a un lado, Elena le echó el guante a una patata, la mojó en el pequeño cuenco de kétchup que tenía junto a su plato y luego se la metió en la boca.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres bistec? —preguntó Nik, mirando en dirección a su plato.

Cuando le echó una mirada a la suculenta carne de ternera de su plato su boca se hizo agua. Y ese olor… Dios, ese olor tan delicioso la estaba matando.

—Pues… —comenzó.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, Nik cortó un trozo de su filete y luego se lo puso en su plato. Estaba un poco más crudo por el centro que como a ella le gustaba, pero ¿qué más daba? Le daba incluso igual hasta cómo supiese. Era comida.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Fue consciente de la mirada de Noah durante todo el tiempo que estuvo comiendo, así que tuvo mucho cuidado de controlarse y asegurarse de tomarse su tiempo y de no parecer demasiado ansiosa. Masticó cada trozo con calma. Se bebió sorbo a sorbo el zumo de naranja, y agradeció, cuando se lo acabó, que Nik trajera más.

Quería comérselo todo, pero su estómago se rebeló. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer en abundancia y ya se había acostumbrado a sobrevivir con lo justo. Su estómago rechazó acoger otro bocado cuando ella apenas se había comido la mitad de la hamburguesa y solo unos pocos trozos del bistec.

—No has comido mucho —observó Noah cuando ella empujó el plato hacia el centro de la mesa.

—Picoteé algo de comida antes en la fiesta —mintió—. Pero estaba todo muy bueno. Gracias.

Noah se la quedó mirando durante un momento, y ella se movió nerviosa e incómoda en la silla. No parecía que la creyera, pero no volvió a tocar el tema. ¿Y por qué debería importarle si comía o no? Estaba aquí porque querían sexo. Querían marcarse un tanto. Aunque por qué precisamente con ella era algo que nunca llegaría a entender. Dudaba mucho de que tuvieran algún problema para conseguir a las mujeres que querían tener en la cama, y eso significaba que podían ser tan tiquismiquis como quisieran.

—Algunas cosas que debes saber —habló Nik.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la de él y vio que había perdido esa mirada juguetona y ligona. Sus ojos se mostraban serios. Tan desbordantes de calor que hizo que la respiración se le cortara. En ese momento parecía justo como Noah. Muchísimo más taciturno e… imponente. Algo que era raro teniendo en cuenta que la palabra «imponente» nunca la habría incluido en ninguna descripción de Nik.

—Nosotros tenemos el control en el dormitorio. Lo que nosotros decimos va a misa. Cuidaremos de ti. Velaremos por tus necesidades. Nos aseguraremos de que disfrutes y grites como nadie, pero nosotros tenemos las riendas. Si tienes algún problema con eso, dilo ahora antes de que nos metamos de lleno.

Una embriagante excitación atravesó todo su cuerpo. ¿Estaba de broma? Luchó contra la abrumadora respuesta a su afirmación y se obligó a ser lista e inteligente. Sí, que la cuidaran esta noche no le importaba. ¿Ceder poder y control por una sola noche en la que no tuviera que pensar, ni hacer nada más que sentir? No la echaba para atrás.

Pero sí que tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que abarcaba este acuerdo y lo lejos que llegaban sus perversiones.

—Creo que eso depende de lo que queráis —dijo en voz baja—. No me va nada algo que se acerque a tener que jugarme la vida.

Noah frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Nik.

—La has acojonado ahora, tío. Te dije que te relajaras y dejaras que yo me encargara.

—Se merece saber dónde se está metiendo —dijo Nik calmadamente—. No le he mentido ni la he llevado por caminos equivocados.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Elena con sequedad.

Noah alargó la mano para coger la de ella y la rodeó con los dedos. Fue un gesto… dulce y que extrañamente no iba con ese aire imponente y esas miradas solemnes que le había lanzado antes. Este era el hombre del que había esperado que viniera el discursito que había soltado Nik. El tío que esperaba que le hubiera explicado sus normas y comunicado cómo iban a suceder las cosas por las buenas, o por las malas.

—No te haremos daño, Elena. Lo que Nik quiere decir es que nos gusta el control. Nos gusta… la sumisión. Lo que no quiere decir que esta noche tenga que ser todo relacionado con eso. Solo estamos dejándotelo claro.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Y? —la animó Noah.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Estás de a cuerdo con eso? ¿Lo podrás soportar?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió.

—Me parece bien.

—Menos mal —murmuró Nik—. Ahora, si ya hemos terminado con toda la charla, ¿podemos pasar a la parte donde nos desnudamos?

—Nik.

Noah pronunció el nombre de su amigo como una advertencia. Luego se volvió hacia Elena sujetando su mano todavía.

—Vete al dormitorio. Puedes usar el baño para ponerte cómoda o hacer lo que necesites. Desvístete y espéranos en la cama.

Las suaves palabras recorrieron toda su piel e hicieron que el cuerpo entero le vibrara de excitación. Este hombre era del todo letal.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se encontró obedeciendo su sosegada orden y levantándose de la silla. Su mano se deslizó sobre la de él cuando retrocedió, pero luego se dio la vuelta y desvió la mirada de Noah mientras se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio.


	4. Chapter 4

**************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, desnuda y con las sábanas a su alrededor mientras tiraba de ellas para cubrir su desnudez. Noah fue el primero en entrar y su mirada inmediatamente la encontró. Nik entró justo después con los dedos ya dirigiéndose a los botones de su camisa.

Aunque Nik se estuviera desnudando sin dejar muy claro qué era lo que quería, Elena fijó su mirada en Noah. Se embebió de él en silencio y con tanta concentración que era irrompible. Noah abrió las aletas de la nariz y apretó la mandíbula. Había ya un hombre desnudo en la habitación y en todo lo que ella podía fijarse era en el que estaba completamente vestido. Estaba tan expectante y deseosa que hasta le dolía.

—Suelta la sábana —dijo con voz suave—. Quiero verte.

Fue suave, pero no dejaba de ser una orden, una que envió escalofríos directamente sobre su piel. Con cuidado, Elena deslizó la sábana con dedos temblorosos. Se la quitó de encima hasta la cintura y dejó los pechos desnudos bajo su atenta mirada.

—Ponte de rodillas —continuó—. Quita las sábanas de en medio. Quiero verte entera.

Si fuera lista, temería a este hombre. Y la situación en la que se encontraba. Había sido una decisión impulsiva fruto de la desolación y la necesidad de tener un momento de descanso de su realidad. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, a merced de estos dos hombres. Y a nadie le importaba. Nadie se preocuparía ni siquiera si simplemente desaparecía. Excepto Jeremy. ¿Y cómo iba él a saberlo? No le había dicho nada más que tenía un sitio donde quedarse esa noche, y eso no había sido más que una burda mentira.

—¿Te lo estás pensando mejor?

Elena levantó la mirada y vio que Noah la estaba escrutando con intensidad con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Desvió la vista hacia donde se hallaba Nik, desnudo, guapo a más no poder y con la erección sobresaliendo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Noah, este frunció el ceño como si no le hubiera gustado que hubiera apartado los ojos de él.

Tenía la boca seca, así que se relamió los labios y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Era otra mentira. Le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas, pero siempre terminaba volviendo al hecho de que esta noche quería olvidarse de todo y encontrar esa sensación de abandono en otra droga diferente. Quería sentir calor. Conocer un momento de paz. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Noah comenzó a andar hacia la cama cuando ella se puso sobre las rodillas y dejó que las sábanas dejaran al descubierto su cuerpo por completo. Cuando él llegó al extremo del colchón, alargó la mano hasta ella y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bajaba el rostro y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos con un ansia fiera.

Elena cerró los ojos y se rindió a él mientras se deshacía entre sus brazos. El aire crepitó a su alrededor. El deseo que sentían era una entidad viviente que crecía hasta proporciones desmesuradas.

Su lengua se movió, suave y aterciopelada, con fervor por encima de la de ella. Se sentía estupendamente. Deslizó las manos por debajo de sus brazos, sujetándola más fuerte y luego apretándola incluso más contra él mientras aumentaban los ardientes sonidos de sus besos e inundaban sus oídos.

Entonces Nik apareció ahí y obtuvo la atención de Elena durante un momento. Recorrió su espalda desnuda con las manos y la cama se hundió cuando él se colocó detrás de ella. Elena se tensó contra Noah, pero luego Nik posó sus cálidos labios sobre la curva de su cuello y se relajó de inmediato. Fue lento para no abrumarla. Parecía contento con dejar que Noah llevara las riendas.

Noah se apartó y la boca le hormigueó debido a su violenta posesión. Bajó la mirada hasta ella y sus ojos oscuros le abrasaron la piel. A Elena se le cortó la respiración. Le devolvió la mirada con el pecho tenso por la ansiedad.

Las manos de Nik recorrieron sus hombros mientras que su boca seguía sobre su cuello, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Noah mientras esperaba al momento en que él la reclamara. Ella quería que sus manos la tocaran. Quería sentir su boca sobre la piel. A él en su interior, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Era un tipo de hombre que siempre hacía que la mujer bajo sus cuidados se sintiera segura, y ella era una mujer que quería sentirse segura y protegida.

Mientras las manos de Nik se deslizaban a lo largo de sus brazos y luego con mayor firmeza hasta sujetar sus hombros una vez más, Noah comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Nik la estrechó contra su pecho, acunándola contra su cuerpo mientras Noah se deshacía de su ropa.

Su bajo vientre ardió ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella mientras el calor de Nik la envolvía. Este deslizó las palmas de las manos para acoplarlas sobre sus pechos. Levantó y sopesó ambos senos en sus manos y luego rozó con sus pulgares los pezones, lo que provocó que se pusieran dolorosamente enhiestos al instante.

Elena cogió aire cuando los pantalones de Noah tocaron el suelo y se quedó delante de ella únicamente con un par de bóxers negros. Le quedaban ceñidos. La tela cubría parte de sus marcados muslos y dejaba entrever claramente la longitud de su rígida erección.

El hombre era tan guapo que asustaba. La había dejado tan boquiabierta como nunca había experimentado antes. Esos dos hombres eran el cielo y la noche. Nik y Noah. Dos personalidades completamente distintas.

Noah era extremadamente taciturno. Su mirada la devoró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Elena se olvidó de respirar. Se olvidó del sensual asalto de Nik sobre sus pechos. El miembro de Noah, grueso y vibrante, surgió de sus bóxers y salió disparado hacia arriba.

Noah dio un paso hacia delante, se inclinó hacia abajo y la arrancó del abrazo de Nik para volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Elena aterrizó contra él y sintió el contraste de sus pieles como una descarga eléctrica. Sus rodillas apenas rozaron el colchón cuando él la sostuvo a su altura para besarla. Puso sus brazos firmemente alrededor de ella y dejó una mano abierta de forma posesiva sobre su trasero, y la otra entre los dos omóplatos.

Elena tenía los pechos aplastados contra el duro torso de Noah, e inmediatamente se olvidó de todo lo que le habían hecho antes las manos de Nik, de esas suaves caricias y jugueteos con sus pezones. El cuerpo entero le ardía. Era… una locura. Trascendía más allá de la simple lujuria o necesidad. No conocía ni sabía nada de este hombre y aun así sabía que lo necesitaba como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera podido necesitar antes.

—Su coño es mío.

Elena parpadeó cuando escuchó el leve gruñido que salió de la garganta de Noah. Sus palabras sonaron simples y claras en contraste con el silencio de la habitación y luego la risa entre dientes de Nik atravesó sus oídos.

—No es muy propio de ti ser tan egoísta —dijo Nik con la diversión aún patente en su voz—. Pero está bien. Su boca es placentera y me apuesto a que su culito lo es aún más.

Noah se movió y la fuerza comenzó a apoderarse de sus brazos. Ella casi esperaba que la tirara encima de la cama y se la follara hasta decir basta, pero su contacto fue exquisitamente suave mientras la dejaba tumbada sobre la cama. Había una especie de reverencia en la forma en que la cogía que la desconcertaba.

Su espalda tocó el colchón y seguidamente Noah deslizó las manos por encima de su cuerpo para acariciarla y tocarla como si no pudiera controlarse. Las palmas de sus manos pasaron por encima de sus pechos y bajaron hasta su vientre y, por último, hasta sus caderas. La colocó de manera que su trasero estuviera justo al borde de la cama y sus piernas quedaran colgando por fuera.

Para su completa sorpresa, Noah se arrodilló sobre la moqueta del suelo para quedar entre sus piernas. Elena soltó con violencia el aire acumulado en su garganta cuando él bajó la boca hasta su entrepierna.

Oh, Dios.

—Voy a saborear este coñito tan dulce —dijo en voz baja.

Cuando la lengua de Noah tocó su clítoris, ella se sacudió. Usó los dedos para exponerlo más a él y volvió a lamerla hasta que le entró un escalofrío y el placer comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Nik pasó una mano suavemente por el mentón de Elena y le hizo girar la cabeza. Sus labios tocaron la punta de su miembro y ella vaciló.

—Abre la boca, cariño —dijo Nik.

Aunque las palabras sonaron bonitas, no eran una petición. No había ni una pizca de adulación en su voz. Era una orden. Una que ella no tenía intención de rechazar. Abrió los labios y Nik colocó la verga en su boca, introduciéndola en su garganta mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza para mantenerla quieta en el sitio.

—Eso es. Chúpala —dijo Nik internándose más en ella.

Soltó un leve gemido e hincó los dedos contra el cuero cabelludo de Elena. Ella cerró los ojos y permitió que Nik dictara el ritmo de los movimientos. Le parecía bien porque en esos momentos ella apenas podía concentrarse como para estar al mando. Noah la estaba arrollando con su boca. Con esa boca y esa lengua tan preciosas y perversas.

Noah no parecía dudar en ningún momento. La acariciaba con la lengua sobre su clítoris y sobre la entrada de su vagina, y luego la introdujo dentro de su cuerpo, succionándola y lamiéndola como si fuera un dulce caramelo. Nik se inclinó por encima de ella para colocarse en una posición mucho más dominante y que ella no tuviera más elección que recibir su miembro tan adentro de su garganta como él quisiera.

La boca de Noah, entonces, la abandonó por un breve instante.

—No le hagas daño, Nik.

Nik se quedó paralizado al momento. Elena podía sentir la tensión recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se puso rígido, abandonó su boca y pudo ver cómo se giraba hacia Noah con una expresión llena de furia en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo le he hecho yo daño a una mujer, Noah?

Su voz implicaba muchas cosas. Un macho alfa gruñón y enfadado que se alzaba y salía a la superficie. Todo ese comportamiento juguetón y ese ligoteo previo se habían esfumado y en su lugar se hallaba frente a algo totalmente diferente.

—Joder, tío. ¿En serio? ¿Tenías que decir eso? ¿En qué narices estás pensando?

Elena intentó sentarse ya que de repente no quería verse entre esos dos hombres, pero Noah colocó una mano con delicadeza pero con firmeza en su vientre y la mantuvo tumbada en la cama. Él ni siquiera la miró, sino que dejó la mano ahí en su cuerpo, una orden sin palabras para que se quedara justo dónde y cómo estaba.

—Era solo una advertencia —dijo Noah con voz queda—. No quiero abrumarla.

Nik se quedó en silencio cuando los dos hombres se miraron con dureza. Sonrió y entonces pareció leer algo en la mirada de Noah que lo hizo retroceder. Sus ojos perdieron toda expresión y luego bajó su boca hasta la de Elena para besarla de una manera claramente tranquilizadora y de consuelo.

—No te haré daño —susurró contra su boca.

—Lo sé —le respondió ella. Y sí que lo sabía. Porque Noah no dejaría que lo hiciera.

—A cuatro patas —pronunció Noah interrumpiendo así el breve momento de ternura que estaba teniendo lugar entre ella y Nik.

Elena bajó la mirada para ver la intensidad que tenía la mirada de Noah y tembló una y otra vez.

Incluso cuando se disponía a colocarse, Noah estaba ahí con las manos pegadas contra su piel mientras la ayudaba a ponerse sobre manos y rodillas. Tan pronto como estuvo colocada en la posición requerida, Noah depositó un beso en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Tengo que coger un condón, nena.

Entonces se separó de ella y el aire frío le recorrió la piel y le provocó otra oleada de escalofríos.

Nik hundió los dedos en su cabello y le acarició los mechones con movimientos repetitivos y suaves mientras se posicionaba frente a ella. De rodillas, Nik colocó bien su polla para deslizarla de nuevo en el interior de su boca. Mantuvo una mano en su pelo y con la otra le acarició la mejilla y el mentón para estimularla mientras se hundía centímetro a centímetro en su garganta.

El olor de Nik inundó su nariz al mismo tiempo que su sabor se adueñaba de su boca.

Y entonces Noah volvió y le cubrió y acarició el trasero con las manos. Le dio otro beso en la parte baja de la espalda y deslizó la lengua por toda su columna vertebral. Elena tembló de la cabeza a los pies y cerró los ojos mientras Nik se clavaba más adentro de su boca.

Elena quería a Noah en su interior. Lo necesitaba. Quería que la llenara una y otra vez, que hiciera desaparecer la oscuridad y que la hiciera entrar en calor de dentro afuera.

Por fin, Noah dejó una mano sobre su trasero y con la otra guio su verga hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. Restregó el glande ya cubierto con el condón sobre la entrada de su vagina hasta llegar al clítoris y luego en sentido contrario para deslizarse entre su humedad. Estaba probándola, asegurándose de que estaba preparada. Elena se movió, inquieta, y seguidamente soltó un «por favor» en un jadeo alrededor de la erección de Nik.

Noah se quedó quieto. Tan quieto que por un momento Elena pensó que había hecho algo mal. Pero luego se introdujo en ella. Su mano se endureció sobre su trasero y Elena se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba costando controlarse. Parecía tener mucho miedo de hacerle daño. ¿Tan frágil la veía? ¿Qué habría visto en sus ojos para incluso llamar la atención a su mejor amigo y obligarlo a tratarla con tanta reverencia?

—Es preciosa —murmuró Nik mientras seguía moviéndose dentro su boca.

—Sí, realmente preciosa —repitió Noah.

Noah se introdujo al máximo hasta que los testículos estuvieron presionando contra su monte de Venus. Y entonces se quedó ahí mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda y provocaba fuertes escalofríos desde el centro de su ser. Elena cerró los ojos, le encantaba la sensación de estar llena, tanto que tenía que abrirse para acoplarse a su erección. Cada movimiento a través de sus tejidos hipersensibles la hacía estremecerse y retorcerse.

Noah salió de su cuerpo y luego volvió a impulsarse hacia delante lenta y sensualmente, totalmente controlado. Ella no quería control. Ella quería que lo perdiera. Que se enterrara en ella con fuerza y con ferocidad. Elena quería perderse tanto en la experiencia que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en el increíble placer que sabía que le harían sentir.

Se movió hacia atrás contra Noah y su boca se deslizó sobre el rígido pene de Nik. Su sabor era masculino y el tacto rugoso sobre su lengua.

Noah le dio un azote en el culo que consiguió sorprenderla, pero la sensación le sacó un gemido de la garganta y vibró por toda la superficie del miembro de Nik.

—Paciencia, nena —murmuró Noah —. Quiero que sea bueno. Eres tan inmensamente genial… no quiero que se acabe tan rápido.

—Joder… —gimió Nik cuando Elena deslizó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza hinchada de su verga—. No voy a durar mucho así. Su boca es pura seda.

Ella sonrió. De repente se sentía segura de sí misma y de su habilidad para volverlos a ellos tan locos como la estaban volviendo a ella.

—Cariño, como sigas chupando mi polla de esa forma me voy a correr sobre tu lengua, y como Noah ha dicho, no quiero que esto termine tan pronto. Quiero follarte esos labios tanto como sea posible.

Las manos de Noah se apretaron sobre su trasero. El cuerpo se le tensó pero ella supo que no era de estar a punto de correrse. Parecía… inquieto y agitado. Cada vez que Nik hablaba, Noah se ponía tenso. Casi como si quisiera olvidar que el otro hombre estaba presente. Qué raro. Estaba claro, por lo que había dicho Nik, que esto no era algo inusual entre ellos. Elena se preguntó brevemente si les iban los dos bandos, pero siempre mantenían una cierta distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, ¿por ella? Por ella sí que se sentían evidentemente atraídos, al menos físicamente.

Noah retomó sus cuidadosas embestidas. Su miembro crecía en tamaño cada vez que se introducía en su interior. Parecía estar a punto de explotar y Elena se preguntó si sería siquiera capaz de acomodarlo en su interior si se agrandaba un solo centímetro más. Pero la sensación de tener tanta carne masculina metida en su interior era increíble.

Noah se retiró hasta dejar el glande justo en la entrada de su cuerpo, y luego un poco más hasta que la punta apenas tocara su carne. A continuación, se enterró en ella con fuerza, rapidez y pasión.

Elena jadeó y su cuerpo tembló. Se sacudió sin control alguno, las manos las sentía repentinamente débiles e incapaces de soportar su propio peso. Se le doblaron los brazos y Nik la cogió mientras se sentaba sobre los talones para que su boca estuviera aún bien segura alrededor de su erección. Él le acarició el pelo. Tenía una mano en su barbilla y la otra le acariciaba los tirabuzones. Era… agradable. Ambos parecían ser muy cariñosos; pensamiento bastante estúpido como para siquiera considerarlo. A los dos no les importaba ella lo más mínimo. Elena era simplemente un coño para ellos. Un culo.

—No dijimos que tú no pudieras correrte, cariño —dijo Nik con voz ronca—. Solo que Noah y yo queríamos durar un poco más. Te correrás otra vez. Eso te lo garantizo. No te contengas. Quiero que me chupes la polla mientras te corres y Noah quiere que lo aprietes como un puño.

—Nik… cállate —gruñó Noah.

Nik se calló, pero el cuerpo de Elena, ansioso, pareció despertarse aún más debido a las palabras roncas de Nik. El orgasmo la encendió como fuego sobre madera seca, crepitando y ardiendo sin control alguno. Elena no se podía quedar quieta. La mano de Nik sobre su barbilla se afianzó más cuando ella amenazó con dejar que su miembro se saliera de su boca. Se introdujo más adentro, buscando toda la profundidad que pudiera mientras la empujaba frenéticamente contra Noah.

—Por favor —dijo ella en un grito ahogado alrededor de la verga de Nik —. Más fuerte, Noah. Lo necesito más fuerte. Por favor.

—Joder, Noah. Dáselo —soltó Nik con voz tensa.

Las grandes manos de Noah se deslizaron sobre su espalda, acariciándola antes de bajarlas hasta su culo para sujetar los dos cachetes de su trasero con deliciosa posesión. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Con mucha velocidad. Estaba llegando hasta lo más hondo de su ser; la fricción era tan deliciosa que la visión de la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

Cerró los ojos y succionó a Nik con más profundidad, cerrando la boca con más fuerza a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se sacudía debido a la fuerza de la posesión de Noah. La presión era exquisitamente insoportable. El éxtasis comenzó en la parte baja de su vientre desde el verdadero centro de su cuerpo, la golpeó con brutalidad, arrollándola, fustigándola como si se tratara de un látigo, extendiéndose como las llamaradas de un fuego descontrolado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gimió Nik—. A la mierda, me voy a correr.

Justo cuando el propio orgasmo de Elena estalló, una onda expansiva que rápidamente se convirtió en una enorme explosión, el primer chorro de semen golpeó la pared de su garganta. Elena gritó, pero el sonido se amortiguó rápidamente cuando Nik embistió hacia delante y se hundió en ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron tocando los ásperos vellos de su entrepierna.

Ella se retorció de forma descontrolada y oyó cómo Noah maldecía en voz baja. Sus manos le agarraron el trasero con más fuerza hasta que Elena supo que le iban a quedar las marcas de sus dedos. Los sonidos de su miembro, más rápidos y húmedos, al introducirse en su sexo se percibían con fuerza en contraste con el silencio de la habitación.

Elena se tragó el líquido caliente que seguía saliendo de la polla de Nik aunque se le derramó un poco por encima de los labios. A continuación, él le levantó la cabeza y se retiró de su boca. Con suavidad le dejó que apoyara la mejilla contra el colchón y continuó acariciándole el pelo. Los dedos eran muy suaves y tiernos contra su cuero cabelludo mientras que Noah seguía con su incesante asalto a sus sentidos.

Noah ganó intensidad y fuerza, incluso más velocidad mientras seguía golpeando los cachetes de su trasero con sus caderas. Elena cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí tumbada, lacia, completamente saciada, y embebiéndose en los temblores secundarios de su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Noah seguía moviéndose.

Y entonces se tensó contra su trasero, enterrándose bien hondo dentro de ella y manteniéndose ahí mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se sacudía. Luego cayó encima de ella, tapándola y dándole calor como si se tratara de una manta. Depositó un tierno beso en su hombro. Era… agradable. Tan gentil. Realmente cariñoso.

—No pretendía que pasara tan rápido —murmuró Noah contra su piel—. Pero joder, nena, eres tan placentera…

Sus palabras la golpearon y la calentaron más que sus caricias o su orgasmo. Le estaban llegando al corazón y levantando sentimientos que era mejor que no investigara más. El sexo no era una experiencia nueva para ella. Tener sexo sin ataduras era algo a lo que se había vuelto claramente adepta en sus días de tener que lidiar con todo y de buscar respuestas que no tenía ningún sentido que buscara. Pero esto…

Elena tuvo que poner un alto a ese proceso mental tan estúpido. Esto no significaba nada. No era nada diferente a las otras sesiones de sexo fascinante y sin ataduras. Que ella pensara algo diferente ahora era solo una puerta abierta para el sufrimiento y la miseria.

Nik bajó la cabeza y le recorrió la mejilla con sus labios suavemente.

—Iré a traerte algo de beber. ¿Quieres más zumo?

—Sí —dijo ella con voz soñolienta, aún deleitándose en la sensación de tener a Noah dentro de ella, con su calor recorriéndola y su cuerpo duro extendido de forma tan protectora sobre el de ella.

Nik se alejó de la cama y cuando se fue Noah le dio otro beso en el hombro. Entonces, para su consternación, se levantó y se separó de ella. Un quejido de protesta que ella no tenía ninguna intención de soltar se escapó de su garganta.

—Tengo que tirar el condón, nena —le susurró—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se quedó helada de frío en el mismo instante en que la calidez de Noah la abandonó. Incluso por dentro. Se estiró bocabajo en la cama y se quedó así, insegura de qué era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora. ¿Se levantaba y se iba? ¿Esperaban que se quedara a pasar la noche? En el pasado, había sabido cómo iba el asunto. Esto era completamente nuevo para ella. Además, no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir. Solo el frío de la calle. Elena no quería que esta noche acabara. La tristeza se apoderó de ella. Nunca debería haber aceptado la proposición. Aunque hubiera sido un aplazamiento temporal y un cambio más que bienvenido de su solitaria vida, ella sabía que todo sería mucho peor cuando tuviera que verse forzada a irse.

Noah volvió a la cama y ella levantó la cabeza, atemorizada por lo que pudiera ver. Abrió la boca para preguntar si debería irse, pero él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la pegó contra su costado.

De acuerdo, a lo mejor no quería que se fuera todavía. Le servía.

Elena se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Noah era un lujo del que se negaba a privarse.

Un momento más tarde Nik volvió y se subió al otro lado de la cama. El roce de Noah al instante se volvió más firme a su alrededor. Los brazos eran como una barrera para evitar que Nik la tocara de alguna manera.

—Te he traído el zumo —dijo Nik.

Noah, con cuidado, la incorporó para que se pudiera sentar, y él también lo hizo pero manteniendo el brazo firme a su alrededor. Era un poco raro estar sentada entre dos hombres desnudos mientras bebía zumo de naranja, pero también decadente.

Le dio un sorbo al zumo, agradecida, ya que tenía la boca seca y un poco dolorida de tener que acomodar todo el tamaño de Nik. Otras partes de su cuerpo estarían doloridas también. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, pero esta nueva experiencia era una sensación que no olvidaría, un recuerdo de una noche alejada de la realidad que era su vida.

—¿Debo irme ya? —preguntó ella de forma incómoda mientras le devolvía el vaso a Nik.

Los labios de Nik formaron una fina línea y el brazo de Noah se volvió como una banda de acero alrededor de su cintura.

—Ni pensarlo —soltó Noah—. No estamos siquiera cerca de terminar. Te vas a quedar esta noche. Hace demasiado frío fuera hoy y es tarde. No quiero que vayas por ahí sola a estas horas.

Elena intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el suspiro de alivio que amenazaba con salir, pero su cuerpo se adaptó al de Noah y este le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Danos un minuto para que nos recuperemos y empezaremos de nuevo —anunció Nik.

El deseo brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Él la estudió por un momento mientras la mano de Noah se deslizaba hasta uno de sus pechos, lo cubría con la palma y le rozaba con el pulgar ligeramente el pezón. Acababa de tener el orgasmo más increíble de su vida y su cuerpo ya quería más.

—Dijiste que habías hecho tríos antes —comentó Nik de manera informal—. ¿Crees que puedes acoger a Noah por delante y a mí por detrás? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el calor se adueñó de su rostro. Elena negó con la cabeza; estaba demasiado avergonzada como para vocalizar su respuesta. La imagen que su pregunta había evocado en su mente la quemó como el fuego. La idea de acoger a ambos hombres de esa manera al mismo tiempo hacía que una embriagante ola de deseo la embargara.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Nik con una amplia sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué —murmuró Noah junto a su oído.

—Si has tenido otros tríos, ¿cómo eran si no acogías a los dos hombres al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Nik curioso.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo y no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Para alguien tan experimentada en el sexo como ella, se sentía como una estúpida virgen.

—Como antes —respondió en voz baja—. Como lo hicimos antes.

—Ah —dijo Nik —. Uno se follaba tu boca mientras el otro a ti.

Ella asintió.

—¿Has tenido sexo anal alguna vez?

—Nik—gruñó Noah a modo de advertencia—. Por el amor de Dios, corta el rollo. La estás avergonzando.

Nik se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho por lo que estar avergonzada. Estamos aquí sentados con el culo al aire y acabamos de follárnosla.

Ahí llevaba razón.

—Sí, he tenido sexo anal —dijo ella.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Nik.

—En realidad no —admitió.

—Entonces no lo haremos —afirmó Noah.

Su mentón estaba apretado y su mirada fija en Ash como si le estuviera retando a que siguiera con el tema.

Elena se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. Me refiero a que el tío con el que estaba no era exactamente… bueno. Ya sabéis, nada comparado con vosotros dos.

Nik se rio entre dientes.

—No, nena —dijo Noah quedamente—. No tienes por qué hacer nada solo porque pienses que es lo que queremos.

—Vosotros lo convertiríais en algo bueno —susurró.

—Ya te digo —contestó Nik poniendo una mueca en los labios como si lo hubiera insultado—. No vamos a hacerte daño, cariño. Nos lo tomaremos con calma y, si no te gusta, pararemos, pero es inmensamente erótico.

Sí, eso lo podía entender perfectamente. ¿Qué mujer no querría que hombres como Nik y Noah la iniciaran en una situación como esta?

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Noah—. No comiste mucho antes. ¿Quieres comer algo antes de que volvamos al tema?

Le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso tras la oreja mientras hablaba. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y se embebió en sus preciosos ojos de color marrón chocolate.

—Sí que me entraría algo —murmuró. Y era verdad. De repente, se sentía famélica y la idea de terminarse lo que se había dejado antes de hamburguesa le hizo la boca agua.

—Te pediré algo más del servicio de habitaciones —dijo Nik al tiempo que se movía hacia el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —protestó ella—. Me dejé media hamburguesa.

—Te pediremos algo recién hecho y caliente —dijo Noah inclinándose hacia delante para besarla en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Quieres otra hamburguesa o algo diferente? —preguntó Nik con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Cualquier sándwich que haya —dijo sin querer ser muy tiquismiquis—. Y chocolate caliente, si no es mucho pedir.

Nik sonrió.

—En absoluto.


	5. Chapter 5

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Noah se quedó observando a Elena mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y se comía el bocadillo de jamón, beicon y queso que le habían pedido al servicio de habitaciones. Parecía saborear cada uno de los bocados y comía con una reverencia que él no veía muy a menudo. No se apresuró, pero había una urgencia en sus movimientos que Noah no terminaba de descifrar.

Y cada vez que le daba un sorbo al chocolate caliente la expresión de su rostro se volvía soñadora. Ojalá le hubieran traído más de una taza.

No habían querido que se vistiera. Noah la quería en su cama, donde pudiera verla, sentirla y tocarla cuando quisiera. Nik sí se vistió cuando fue a recibir al servicio de habitaciones.

Sería fácil decirle a Nik que se fuera para poder disfrutar del resto de la noche a solas con Elena. Le gustaba la idea de estar solos ellos dos, en la cama y desnudos, disfrutando el uno del otro y de hacer el amor tanto como quisieran.

—Estaba buenísimo —dijo ella cuando le dio el último sorbo al chocolate caliente—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo Noah con voz grave.

Nik se llevó los platos y los dejó en el salón. Cuando volvió se desnudó de inmediato y a Elena se le cortó la respiración de la ansiedad que la invadió cuando Nik hubo regresado.

Noah la observó detenidamente y buscó alguna señal de vacilación o duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Si la veía lo más mínimamente reacia, iba a poner fin a toda esa maldita situación y no le importaba si cabreaba a Nik o no. Nada de esto tendría que estar ocurriendo. Él no quería que su mejor amigo estuviera aquí, compartiendo a su mujer.

Su mujer.

Noah ya la había reclamado y aun así estaba a punto de dejar que Nik se la follara. Otra vez. La palabra retorcida no comenzaba siquiera a describir la escena.

—Ponte de rodillas y usa esa boca con Noah, cariño. No quiero que nos precipitemos. Iremos a paso lento pero seguro para prepararte y no hacerte daño.

Elena abrió los ojos como platos y los sentidos de Noah se pusieron en alerta. No iba a dejar que Nik llevara las riendas de la situación ni en sus mejores sueños. Lo harían a la manera de Noah, aunque, para empezar, ni siquiera fuera eso lo que él quería.

Noah negó con la cabeza y detuvo a Nik cuando este se dirigía a la cama.

Luego simplemente se giró hacia Elena y la besó en esa increíble boca que tenía antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios. Sabía al chocolate que se acababa de beber. Deliciosa y caliente. Su respiración escapaba en pequeños jadeos hasta la de él. Noah quería más. Mucho más.

—Voy a prepararte —le informó repitiendo las palabras de Nik—. Pero lo vamos a hacer a mi manera. Te quiero caliente y húmeda. Y la forma en que me voy a asegurar de que eso es así es lamiéndote hasta que estés a punto de correrte.

Ella tembló con delicadeza ante sus palabras. Era tan receptiva… A Noah le encantaba pensar que era de esa manera solo con él. Sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas el hecho de que estuviera más centrada en él que en Nik. El otro estaba allí, sí, pero la conexión entre Noah y Elena había sido intensa. No había ninguna duda.

—Túmbate y abre las piernas —dijo Noah añadiendo un ápice de orden en su voz. Ella había respondido bien a su voz autoritaria antes, y ahora hizo lo mismo. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido y el rostro suavizado debido a la sumisión.

Olvidándose de Nik— Noah no sabía siquiera dónde se encontraba en ese momento—, bajó por el cuerpo de Elena besándola y lamiéndole el cuello, luego los pechos, más abajo hasta llegar a su vientre plano y finalmente hasta los leves rizos que tenía entre las piernas.

Noah inhaló y saboreó el almizclado olor de su excitación. Ya estaba húmeda y con el sexo brillante cuando le abrió los afelpados labios vaginales. Su sexo era sonrosado y perfecto, pequeño y tan delicado como el resto de su cuerpo. Era como abrir los pétalos de una flor y encontrar rocío en su interior. Noah sopló ligeramente sobre su clítoris y observó cómo se arrugaba y se tensaba.

Entonces pasó la lengua por encima del erecto botón y disfrutó de la instantánea sacudida que el cuerpo de Elena experimentó. La lamió con delicadeza, prestando atención a no ser demasiado brusco con sus partes más sensibles. Exploró cada centímetro de su aterciopelada carne deslizándose hacia abajo para describir círculos con la lengua alrededor de su entrada y luego la acarició con los labios.

Elena se sacudió descontroladamente debajo de él y arqueó la espalda hacia arriba en busca de más de lo que le daba su boca. Noah levantó la mirada para cerciorarse de que era a él a quien estaba respondiendo y vio, satisfecho, que Nik estaba ahora empezando a apoderarse de sus pechos. Nik no la había tocado todavía. Su reacción le pertenecía únicamente a él.

Noah devolvió su atención al sexo de Elena, deslizó la lengua en su interior y la poseyó con movimientos rápidos y cortos. Ella se humedeció bajo su lengua y el dulce éxtasis llenó la boca del hombre. Noah podría tirarse toda la noche haciendo esto. Le encantaba su sabor. Le encantaba sentirla en la lengua. Suave. Sedosa. Como nada que se hubiera imaginado nunca.

Sabía que Elena se estaba acercando a la liberación. Su cuerpo se tensó más y su respiración se aceleró. Noah volvió a levantar la mirada y vio que Nik tenía la boca cerrada sobre uno de sus enhiestos pezones. Por un momento se paró y los observó. Podría no gustarle que Nik estuviera con esta mujer, pero la imagen de su amigo succionando los pezones de Elena era increíblemente erótica. Ver a otro hombre dar placer a la mujer que él se estaba follando siempre daba un morbo increíble.

—¿Te gusta lo que te está haciendo, Elena? —preguntó Noah con la voz ronca y llena de deseo. No, no quería que Nik estuviera allí, pero por el momento podría perderse en el puro erotismo de verla reaccionar ante el hecho de tener a dos hombres haciéndole el amor—. ¿Te gusta lo que te hacen nuestras bocas, nena?

—S… sí —siseó—. Me gusta mucho, Noah. Nada había sido nunca tan bueno…

La satisfacción lo golpeó de lleno. Ella había podido tener otros tríos… sexo quinqui, o cualquier cosa que le hubiera ido antes, pero esos hombres nunca le habían dado la clase de placer que ellos sí le estaban dando. Noah se aseguraría bien de ello.

La acarició con el pulgar por encima del clítoris y luego depositó un beso justo en la entrada de su cuerpo. Metió la lengua con brusquedad en su interior y la llevó un poco más al abismo. Noah la quería a punto. Quería volverla loca antes de que ambos la poseyeran a la vez. Hacerle daño no estaba en sus planes. A él le gustaba el dolor. A Nik también. Le gustaba infligirlo, pero con la mujer adecuada. Y no es que Elena no fuera esa mujer; Noah se moría de ganas de hacerle un millón de cosas a ella y con ella. Pero no esta noche. Hoy todo iba sobre el placer. Y no de esa clase que acompañaba al dolor embriagante y agudo cuando se infligía de la forma correcta.

Habría muchísimo tiempo para eso después. Porque iba a haber definitivamente un después. Esta no iba a ser cosa de una noche para él. Noah volvería a tener a Elena en su cama. Mañana por la noche, para ser exactos. Pero serían solo él y ella. Sin Nik. Sin nadie más. Solo él y Elena explorando las muchas, muchísimas formas en las que él quería poseerla.

Succionó una última vez su clítoris y luego se puso de rodillas con las manos sosteniéndole a ella las suyas para controlar sus temblores.

—Así es como lo vamos a hacer, nena. Nik va a jugar con tu culo durante un ratito para prepararte un poco. Tú vas a usar tu boca conmigo mientras él está a lo suyo. Después él se internará en ti y se asegurará de que puedes acogerlo de esa forma. Una vez que estemos seguros de que nos sigues el ritmo, te pondrás encima de mí y poseeré tu coño. Luego Nik se introducirá de nuevo en tu culo. ¿Aún quieres seguir adelante?

Nik se apartó para que Noah pudiera verle el rostro. Los ojos de Elena brillaban de pasión. Estaban neblinosos y un poco intoxicados, pero ardientes de necesidad.

Elena se relamió los labios y luego asintió.

—Las palabras, nena. Quiero oír las palabras. Necesito estar seguro de que estás de acuerdo.

—Sí —murmuró con voz ronca—. Sigamos.

—Joder, menos mal —expresó Nik —. Me muero por enterrarme en ese culito. Seré suave, Elena. Esta vez lo vas a disfrutar.

Su boca se arqueó en una embriagada y torcida sonrisa.

—Yo ya sabía que lo haría.

Noah se subió a la cama y luego ayudó a Elena a ponerse de rodillas.

—Ponte entre mis piernas, nena. El culo arriba para Nik.

Ella se puso entre las piernas de Noah y este se quedó mirando lo cerca que esa cabeza morena estaba de su polla. Estaba a punto de correrse por todo su rostro y ni siquiera lo había rodeado con la boca todavía. Iba a tener que poner todo de su parte para durar sin liberarse hasta que no estuviera en su interior.

Nik fue al baño y volvió con un bote de lubricante antes de posicionarse detrás de su trasero. La mirada de Noah se encontró con la de Nik por encima del cuerpo de Elena y le mandó a su amigo una advertencia sin palabras. Nik puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a mojar sus dedos con el gel.

En el momento en que estos tocaron a Elena, ella se quedó quieta. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Noah y este pudo ver fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. Sus dedos rodearon su miembro y él inmediatamente reaccionó, endureciéndose mucho más debido a su contacto.

—Chúpala —murmuró—. Despacio y profundamente.

En el momento en que su boca se cerró sobre su glande y la lengua se deslizó como áspero terciopelo sobre su parte inferior, él cerró los ojos y alargó los brazos para hundir las manos en su pelo.

Luego se quedó quieta de nuevo y tensó la boca brevemente a su alrededor. Noah levantó la mirada y vio a Nik colocándose y guiando su verga por entre los dos cachetes de su trasero.

—¿Es demasiado, nena? Si quieres que pare, dímelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lamió el tallo de su erección. Cerró los ojos y lo acogió más profundamente en su garganta para prodigarle un dulce placer bien abajo hasta los testículos. Maldita sea, sí que tenía una boca llena de talento.

Entonces Elena ahogó un grito. Alzó la cabeza, alarmada, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Una mirada hacia Nik le decía que ya estaba en su interior. Noah le tocó el rostro y le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Mírame, nena. Céntrate en mí y respira hondo. Eso es. No luches contra ello. Déjalo hacer. Irá despacio. No te prives de lo bien que te puedes sentir y luego piensa en lo placentero que será cuando ambos estemos dentro de ti.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y respiró hondo. Luego los cerró y dejó escapar un suspiro. Nik no había cambiado su postura. Seguía teniendo la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las manos las tenía sobre su trasero mientras se impulsaba hacia delante para introducirse esos pocos centímetros que quedaban.

—Dios —dijo ella ahogadamente—. ¡Los dos la tenéis muy grande!

Nik se rio entre dientes.

—Nos alegramos de complacerte, cariño.

Los movimientos de Nik eran lentos y suaves, dos cosas que él normalmente no era. Pero Noah apreciaba que Nik hubiera bajado la intensidad con Elena. Nik podría parecer el más abierto y simpático de los dos, pero en lo que se refería al sexo, a Nik le gustaba duro, bruto y quería estar totalmente al mando. Los dos siempre elegían a mujeres a las que no les importara ese hecho porque ni Nik ni Noah eran hombres fáciles. Y, aun así, esta noche, Noah se había encontrado yendo en contra de sus instintos. Quería ser gentil y cariñoso y guiar poco a poco a Elena en la experiencia. Y le había ordenado a Nik hacer lo mismo.

Con cualquier otra mujer, Nik ya estaría hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su trasero y follándosela sin parar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Noah a Elena—. ¿Crees que ya estás lista para acogernos a los dos al mismo tiempo?

Elena abrió los ojos de repente y tragó saliva alrededor de su miembro, con lo que consiguió volverlo casi loco.

—Joder, nena, como sigas mamándomela así, no voy a durar hasta estar dentro de ti.

Ella sonrió y succionó casi dejando que cayera de su boca. Seguidamente lo rodeó con la lengua y jugueteó con el glande.

—Estoy lista —dijo con voz excitada y casi sin aliento—. Os quiero a los dos.

Nik inmediatamente se retiró con la impaciencia haciéndose patente en sus ojos. Él quería volver a estar en su interior tanto como Noah quería acomodarse dentro de ella.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Noah alargando la mano hacia ella.

Elena se subió a su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él bajó una mano para agarrar con toda la mano su polla desde la base mientras ella se ponía sobre sus rodillas para dejar que se colocara bien.

—Híncate en mí con cuidado, nena. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre el abdomen de Noah; su contacto era fuego sobre su piel. Luego fue bajando lentamente y él observó cada expresión que se reflejó en su rostro y en sus ojos mientras se deslizaba por su erección, rodeándolo y acogiéndolo dentro de su sedosa carne.

Elena medio cerró los párpados; el marrón de sus ojos se volvió oscuro mientras bajaba gradualmente sobre él. Ella se paró por un momento y abrió de nuevo los ojos mientras intentaba terminar de acomodar los últimos cinco centímetros de Noah.

Bajó la mirada, controlando cómo iba, y luego, como si estuviera empeñada en introducirlo entero, volvió a alzar la mirada con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos con fuerza. Se echó hacia delante, ajustando el ángulo, y luego Noah se encontró enterrado por completo con una simple pero firme estocada.

Noah estaba bañado en su fuego. Su miel lo rodeaba y lo empapaba. Lo agarraba y aferraba como una boca avariciosa.

Movió su mano y agarró las caderas de Elena con los dedos extendidos por su encorvada espalda. Seguidamente, incapaz de permanecer quieto, levantó las manos de nuevo deslizándolas por sus costados hasta llegar a los pechos. Los acomodó y acarició, tirando de sus pezones hasta que estuvieron bien enhiestos y erectos.

—¿Es demasiado? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Joder, espero que no —dijo Nik en un tono de voz igualmente ronco.

La mirada de Noah se movió por encima del hombro de Elena y vio que Nik estaba de rodillas con los rasgos faciales totalmente tensos. Los ojos de Nik brillaban de calor y lujuria, luego alargó la mano y la plantó justo en el centro de la espalda de Elena. Esta se encogió como reacción al contacto de Nik. La respuesta de Noah fue inmediata. La atrajo más hacia él, no quería que las manos de su amigo la tocaran, lo que era gracioso considerando que Nik iba a poner una parte mucho más íntima de sí firmemente dentro del cuerpo de Elena en cuestión de segundos.

Aun así, Noah miró a Nik a los ojos y volvió a advertirle en silencio para que tuviera cuidado. No le importaba si cabreaba a su amigo o no. Elena era demasiado importante. Ella no era uno de sus típicos ligues o polvos de una noche. Noah tenía planeado estar con ella más tiempo y casi seguro que iba a ser en la cama. Lo último que quería era que se asustara y que no quisiera tener más contacto con él.

—Necesito que te relajes, cariño —dijo Nik moviendo las manos hasta la espalda de Elena otra vez. Las palmas de sus manos le recorrieron los hombros y le dieron un pequeño apretón para tranquilizarla.

—Tendré cuidado e iré tan lento como necesites. Va a estar mucho más estrecho con Noah dentro de ti. Tu cuerpo no querrá tenerme ahí.

A Elena se le cortó la respiración por como se le tensó el cuerpo y por el hecho de que su pecho no se movía. No había miedo en su mirada, pero Noah podía ver inseguridad, como si dudara de que Nik pudiera introducirse dentro tal como lo había hecho antes.

Noah le pasó las manos, suaves y delicadas, por el cuerpo y por los pechos en un intento de relajarla más. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Nik y tiró más de Elena hacia él para que el ángulo fuera mejor para la penetración de Nik.

Nik aplicó lubricante sobre el condón que cubría su pene y luego suavemente introdujo un dedo en el interior de Elena, restregándole el gel por dentro y por fuera y ensanchándola con los dedos.

—Está bien, cariño, allá voy. Empuja contra mí si puedes y no luches contra ello. No quiero que te duela más de lo que tiene que doler. Y una vez que esté dentro, te sentirás muy bien. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Nik comenzó a presionar contra su ano. Noah pudo sentir inmediatamente el incremento de presión mientras Nik buscaba su entrada. Gimió cuando el sexo de Elena se apretó alrededor de su verga. Los labios de Elena formaron una línea y ella cerró los ojos. El esfuerzo y la tensión se hacían patentes en su frente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Noah.

Ella abrió los ojos y dijo en voz baja:

—Sí, genial. No paréis.

—Dios, no —soltó Nik —. No voy a parar ahora. Respira hondo, cariño. Voy a introducirme de una sola estocada. Ya estoy casi. Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

Incluso antes de que ella pudiera tomar aire, Noah sintió la sacudida que experimentó su cuerpo al abrirse para la invasión de Nik. Sentía la exquisita estrechez de sus paredes vaginales contrayéndose a su alrededor. La presión era increíble, su sexo se había convertido de repente en un puño extremadamente apretado. Noah no sabía cómo se iba a mover, pero se imaginó que le dejaría a Nik todos los embates.

—Dios, está estrechísima —dijo Nik en voz baja—. Sabía que su culo iba a ser bueno, pero esto es increíble. — Nik se paró, ya estaba totalmente clavado en ella. Se inclinó sobre su espalda y le rozó el cuello con la nariz para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tener a dos hombres enterrados en ella al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hago? —susurró Elena—. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? Siento que no me puedo siquiera mover. Que si lo hago me voy a partir en dos.

Noah apoyó una mano en su mejilla y le rozó los pómulos con el pulgar con delicadeza.

—No tienes que hacer nada, nena. Nosotros haremos todo el trabajo. Yo solo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes del viaje.

—De acuerdo —contestó en voz baja—. Me parece bien.

Nik se echó hacia atrás, de modo que consiguió que el sexo de Elena se extendiera sobre el miembro de Noah. Este apretó la mandíbula y respiró por la nariz mientras luchaba contra su orgasmo. Luego Nik volvió a empujar hacia delante suave y lento. Elena gimió y se echó más contra Noah. Sus pechos casi tocaban ya su torso.

Noah bajó las manos hasta su cintura, luego metió los dedos por debajo de su trasero y se elevó ligeramente arqueando la espalda. No mucho después tanto él como Nik encontraron un ritmo al que se acostumbraron muy bien turnándose para hundirse o retirarse.

—Nunca me había imaginado esto —dijo Elena con voz tensa—. Nunca antes había sido así de bueno.

Nik se rio entre dientes.

—Te lo dijimos, cariño. Te has estado follando a los hombres equivocados.

Ella se tensó por un momento y Noah quiso golpear a Nik por sacar un tema claramente delicado para ella. Pero bueno, ¿qué mujer quería que le recordaran a otros hombres con los que se había acostado mientras lo hacía con otra persona? Y por esa misma regla de tres, lo último que quería Noah era que le recordara a los otros hombres que habían poseído a Elena antes.

Noah levantó la cabeza y tomó posesión de su boca. La besó con profundidad, imitando los movimientos de su miembro mientras se enterraba en su interior. Rodeó su nuca con los dedos y los entrelazó en el pelo para pegarla más contra su boca y así profundizar el beso. Quería estar tan dentro de ella como pudiera en todas las formas posibles. Con la boca, la lengua, o la polla. Quería estar dentro de ella y no solo físicamente.

Su boca se movió arriba y abajo sobre la de Noah mientras Nik ponía más ímpetu en sus embates. Elena jadeó cada vez que Nik salía de su trasero; el suave suspiro siempre se escapaba al interior de la boca de Noah. Él se apoderó de todos y respiró el aire que ella soltaba.

A Noah le dolían los testículos, su verga estaba hinchada y rígida, preparada para hundirse bien adentro y explotar. Luchó contra ello, quería que ella se corriera a la vez y asegurarse de que recibía placer antes de que él se corriera.

Las manos de Nik se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Elena y el de Noah, apoderándose y moldeando sus pechos. Le dio pequeños tirones a sus pezones y ella aumentó la urgencia del beso contra la boca de Noah. Elena se arqueó y se movió tanto como pudo al estar tan llena con la carne de esos dos hombres tan enormes. Noah sabía que ella estaba cerca de llegar porque se había puesto increíblemente húmeda, lo que le estaba permitiendo moverse con mucha más facilidad.

—Duele —gimió Elena—. Pero Dios… me siento tan bien…

—Ya ves que sí… —convino Nik.

Noah se negó a separarse de su boca tanto tiempo para decir algo, así que la reclamó en el mismo momento en que se calló y entonces se arqueó hacia arriba y se plantó dentro de su cuerpo hasta que los testículos no le dejaron avanzar más.

— Noah —susurró apenas mientras cogía aire.

Pero Noah lo había oído y una ola de triunfo se apoderó de él, mandándolo casi por las nubes. Elena no había pronunciado el nombre de Nik en la pasión del momento. Sino el suyo.

—Me voy a correr —soltó él apretando los dientes—. Conmigo, nena. Córrete ya.

Las manos de Elena, que estaban tan firmemente presionadas contra su pecho, de repente abandonaron su piel y se hundieron en su pelo para agarrarlo con fuerza. Le devolvió el beso, casi salvaje, cuando ella tomó posesión de la boca de Noah con la misma fuerza que él lo había hecho antes.

Estaban sin aliento, frenéticos, calientes. Sus lenguas se movían y colisionaban entre ellas y los labios se arqueaban y moldeaban contra los del otro.

Su grito fue alto y se oyó por toda la habitación. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y los pechos se combaron hacia arriba. Elena cerró los ojos y soltó otro grito cuando se deshizo a su alrededor, arrastrando con su orgasmo a Noah para que alcanzara el suyo.

Él la siguió y su grito se mezcló con el de ella. Noah apenas percibió el gruñido de Nik, pero luego la cama tembló mientras Nik seguía embistiendo su trasero y forzaba que ella se echara hacia delante contra el pecho de Noah.

Noah la cogió y le rodeó el torso con los brazos, mientras Nik se hundía en ella una y otra vez. Elena se acurrucó contra su cuello y se agarró a él como si temiera caerse. Entonces Nik se tensó, su rostro agonizante del esfuerzo. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta presionar su pecho contra la espalda de Elena y los tres se quedaron ahí tumbados, en silencio, temblando y aún sacudiéndose debido a las secuelas de esos explosivos orgasmos.

Maldita sea, Noah se sentía como si su mundo hubiera dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Se había puesto tan duro que se había sentido como si cada litro de líquido que contuviera su cuerpo se hubiera eyaculado dentro de ese condón. Noah nunca se había resentido tanto de un condón en su vida. Él quería correrse dentro de Elena. Quería sentir cómo acogía cada gota de semen que su verga derramaba.

Alargó la mano hasta un mechón de pelo de ella y jugó con él perezosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus derrotados sentidos. No estaba seguro de saber qué acababa de pasar ahí exactamente. Todo lo que sabía era que Elena le había cambiado completamente las reglas del juego.

Estaba tumbada sobre su pecho, entre los dos hombres. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad en busca de aire. Nik soltó un gemido y por fin se irguió, le dio un beso a Elena en el hombro y se retiró de su trasero para aliviar la intensa presión que tenía Noah sobre su miembro, que aún estaba bien enterrado dentro de Elena.

Ella gimió dulcemente y Noah inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos para cubrir la desnudez de su espalda ahora que Nik no estaba encima.

—Estoy muerto —dijo Nik —. Ha sido un día largo, y una noche larga. Os dejo a los dos y me voy a dormir a la otra habitación.

Noah asintió, aliviado. Nik nunca se quedaba después. Nunca dormía con las mujeres. Se las follaba y luego las dejaba con Noah. Y no es que a Noah le fuera mucho eso de acurrucarse en la cama tampoco, pero al menos la compartía con ellas tras el sexo.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún amago de separarse de Elena. Le gustaba sentirla a su alrededor. Aún estaba duro incluso después de haber tenido ese fascinante orgasmo, y también sabía que debía retirarse antes de que el condón se pinchara o rompiera debido a la presión, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Al menos no todavía. Noah quería pasar un rato más con ella en brazos, con su cuerpo lacio y calentito acurrucado tiernamente contra el suyo.

Elena se movió y Noah la acarició y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella se agitaba a su alrededor. Dios, lo estaba poniendo incluso más duro.

—Tengo que ocuparme del condón —dijo.

Cuando ella se levantó de encima de él, Noah la rodeó con sus brazos y la hizo girar de manera que ahora estuviera debajo de él. Luego salió de su cuerpo lamentándose por cada centímetro de carne que estaba perdiendo de ella.

Los ojos de Elena estaban entre adormilados y confusos, casi como si no pudiera procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Y con él ya eran dos. Noah no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había ocurrido. Podía decir con total seguridad que nunca se había sentido tan… tremendamente posesivo… con una mujer, y mucho menos con una que había conocido apenas unas horas atrás y de la que no sabía nada.

Era una situación que remediaría inmediatamente.

En su naturaleza estaba llevar el control. Él iba y se hacía cargo de todo. Y eso era lo que quería ahora. Era su primer instinto. Dejar claras las normas e informarle a Elena que era suya y que ahora él se ocuparía de ella.

Había varios problemas que venían con ello y todos ellos le dieron vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama, se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba. No se molestó en ponerse ropa interior, sino que volvió a la cama y estrechó a Elena entre sus brazos antes de alargar la mano hasta agarrar las sábanas y la colcha para taparse los dos.

Noah no quería asustarla y se hacía una idea bastante clara de que ella no era como las otras mujeres. Elena era diferente. Más frágil. Lo último que quería era agobiarla y asustarla.

El otro problema era… Nik. ¿Qué debía hacer con su mejor amigo? Un amigo con el que lo compartía todo y con el que nunca había tenido ningún problema al compartir a una mujer.

Nunca más volvería a compartir a Elena con Nik.

Noah cerró los ojos y respiró su dulce olor mientras la volvía a rodear con su cuerpo y con sus manos. Maldita sea, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No era que él la estaba rodeando a ella. No, sino que él mismo se estaba rodeando de… ella.

Suspiró. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Iba a ser exactamente todo lo contrario. Hablaría con Nik por la mañana. Le haría saber a su amigo cómo se sentía y partiría de ahí. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a responder Nik, esta situación no se había dado antes entre ellos. Los dos siempre estaban muy compenetrados y Noah nunca se había tenido que preocupar de cansarse de una mujer antes que Nik o viceversa. O de que él deseara a una mujer que Nik no quisiera también. Estaban sincronizados. Tenían un lazo que iba más allá de la amistad.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Nik era su amigo. Su hermano. Igual de cercano que Rachel. Y aun así, por primera vez, Noah quería quitarlo de en medio. No quería nada de Nik en lo referente a Elena. Y eso estaba mal. Él sabía que estaba mal. Pero no cambiaba nada.

Él solo esperaba que Nik lo entendiera. Tenía que entenderlo.

Bajó la mirada hasta Elena ya que sabía que había estado muy callado. No le había dicho nada desde que Nik se había ido, solo que tenía que ocuparse del condón. Que no era nada exactamente romántico.

A la mierda. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por ser romántico?

No se debería haber preocupado. Elena estaba profundamente dormida, con las pestañas descansando suavemente sobre sus mejillas. A Noah se le cortó la respiración al ver lo guapa y lo vulnerable que estaba. De repente se apoderó de él una fiera actitud protectora que desafiaba toda lógica.

Sea lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos, no iba a desaparecer. Estaba ahí, era tangible y sólido. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar cómo lidiar con todo, porque cuando la mañana llegara, Noah no iba a dejarla ir.


End file.
